Pet Peeves
by Your Destructive Fever
Summary: A lot of things annoy Remus Lupin. RemusSirius. Remuscentric.


There's a great many things in life which annoy me. For example: the incorrect usage of the word literally. Like, someone saying that they literally died. They literally didn't. It's literally wrong. Another thing that always grates on my nerves is when people eat with their mouth open. It's completely, entirely and utterly unnecessary, not to mention revolting. If an individual such as myself, who grows fangs and fur once a month can chew with my trap shut then suffice to say, so can the rest of civilisation. One of the most infuriating things in the world is when a library is not treated with the respect it deserves. How difficult is it to avoid dog-earing a book and not tear its pages? And I mean, how hard is it to return a book to its appropriate position on its designated bookshelf?

A lot of other things agitate me as well. I hate people being in my personal space. I hate being touched excessively, it makes me rather uncomfortable. I hate insipid sentimental exchanges. I hate public displays of affection. I hate risks and rule-breaking and extraneous danger. I hate fights. I hate people who treat me as if I'm fragile, who don't let me have complete control and who try to take care of me. I hate it when people say inappropriate things at inopportune moments. I hate not being allowed have time myself. I hate people who don't listen to other peoples perspectives. But none of these things irritate me half as much as Sirius Black. Who, I believe, actually partakes in all of these excruciating extremities. But do you know what annoys me most of all? I love him, regardless of all these perfectly logical reasons not to. In fact, I think he employs these habits just to madden me.

Trust me when I say that this distresses me to admit, but I have to be honest; I like how he sensationalises everything he says with copious and disgusting overuse of the word literally. I even find it, dare I say it, _cute_ when he has a half-eaten piece of Pumpkin Pie hanging out of the corner of his mouth whilst he continues to chomp away. I like how he folds over the corners of book pages when he finds an extract he thinks I'll enjoy, I don't even mind that he leaves these books lying around just about everywhere for me to find.

I love how he drools when he's sleeping. Merlin help me, I find it endearing. And I like how he surrounds me when we sleep together, how he completely covers me and tightly wraps me within his secure grasp – almost as if he could never let me go. I like how he'll always tell me that he loves me, no matter where we are or who we are near. I like the lengths he goes to just to prove his ardour for me, even though I never doubted it, not for an instant. I admire his ability for ingenious schemes and his bravery in there execution. I like how he fights for my honour no matter how futile the situation. I love feeling protected by him and cared for. I like it when he says the wrong thing and I especially like how he apologises for it. I love how he never leaves my side when I say I want to be alone, not even when I shout it. I like how he sticks to his convictions, even when he's blatantly wrong. But mostly, mostly I just love him. Especially when he annoys me.

That's why I don't worry when I look at him and my heart _literally _starts to beat faster. Because every single characteristic of his which I despise in others I adore in him. And I think that's love. It's not perfect, it's not something straight out of a story, it's gritty and it's flawed but it's real and it's what I want. I don't want perfect, I want him - flaws, blemishes, glitches, defects, failings, weak spots, stigmas and all. I love him for what he is. I love him for loving what I am. I love him because love isn't logical and I love him because he makes me passionate in a way nothing else ever could.

"_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly._"

** I had something like this tinkering in my head for a while. I think it sums up how someone like Remus could fall so drastically for someone like Sirius.**

** I don't own Remus or Sirius or the Harry Potter universe, sadly enough.**

** Quote 'borrowed' from Sam Keen**

** Review please?**


End file.
